


Voodoo

by willows1010408



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, Other, Sex, Undertale Lemon, rapenoncon, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willows1010408/pseuds/willows1010408
Summary: Haphephobia: noun. an extreme fear or dislike of touching or being touched.Error sans. The destroyer of worlds and AU'S. Arch nemesis of Ink Sans. What if Error had the power to have some fun~ with the various Sans' of the AU'S if he just touched the right spot~ on his little dolls? Who would Error try this new ability out on? And just how good would it feel~?
Kudos: 8





	Voodoo

So this was an idea from twitter lol. Only one chapter I think. I kinda just needed to not be dead on here. Art comes from the same post

I should add this: I kinda never chose a sans? So imagine whoever you want as the sans lol

Link to the post: https://twitter.com/Cherry69913931/status/1356964766284214274  
The idea comes from this amazing writer: https://twitter.com/nBHerE0

Warnings: sexual intercourse (duh), rape non con? (kinda) Shipping, sanscest. If ya don't like don't read simple as that. Don't complain in the comments. Don't read if ya under 18 simple as that.  
Also I legit cannot write that glitchy text for Error so yeah. Also not all of this is like cannon to Error, like his abilities with his strings, it just kinda came into my mind XD. I am very bad at writing and this will have like 800 words? I dunno? I hope you enjoy little sinners!

3rd person POV

\-----------------------------------------------

Error sat in his normal spot in the antivoid. His beanbag was extremely soaked. Error was in heat. And Ink thought it would be funny to stop by and make it worse. Error naturally chased him out but now is suffering even more. He shifted and groaned as he shoved another fing up into his cunt and moaned loudly, "Stupid squid! He knew what he was doing! F-f-fuck!" He gasps tears prickling in his eyes as he cums yet again still not satisfied with his work. He needed a partner. A fuck buddy if you will. Error groans again and gasps and pants as a few strings that held up his dolls fell onto the floor of the antivoid.

He whines in need and sees one of the dolls. Who was it? Error quints through his blurry eyes and notices it was (blank). Oh that sans. Error thinks to himself while sticking his fingers back into his cunt with a squish moaning again, "Huh, I honestly liked that sans. That particular AU I killed was a copy of the original, but still- t-that sans was a good fuck." Error groans again and thrusts his fingers faster and notices the sans doll was glowing around it's pelvis.

Error groans out, "W-what the?!" He is then hit with a realization. The doll is connected to the sans. So it's in heat like him, so.... Error cackles and opens a portal to that sans' au and using his strings drags the gasping and whining sans through.

Error leers over the poor sans who is panting and whining with need and backs up tying them up hanging from his strings ecto fully summoned. Error grins and grabs the doll and gently rubs the sans' pussy. Error smirks as the sans thrashes and moans. Erro grins and says, "Needy today aren't we?" the sans nods vigorously and whines with need gasping out, "Yes! Yes! please!"

Error smirks and sticks a finger in and the sans gasps and moans, "YES! E-e-error! M-more!" Error sticks another finger in and thrusts violently grinning all the while. He smirks as he coos, "Aw so cute~ begging for more? What a little slut~" Error thrusts faster adding a third finger the doll almost bursting and he knows it's at it's limit. Error thrusts faster and faster and grins cheekily as the sans thrashes and moans in the strings.

Error grins and says in a deep husky voice, "Cum for me~" The sans moans and cums heavily panting gasping for more attention. Error smirks and says, "Still needy aren't we?" the sans nods and whines and Error chuckles, "Well let's make this doll bigger just for me to fit~"

Error uses his strings to quickly make the doll a bit bigger. Just enough so he could fit~ Error smirks and shove in harshly and the sans screams in pain and pleasure. the sans moans out, "Ah hah~ m-more! F-faster! E-error!" Errors thrusts faster groaning and gasping, "Oh god so tight~" Error thrusts harder and faster and the sans screams out, "G-gonna cum! AH~" the sans cums heavily and Error thrusts a bit more and cums himself groaning and moaning, "Ah~ o-oh god you are so tight~" Error thrusts a few more times and cums himself the little doll looking utterly destroyed. Error smirks, "Well looks like I lived up to my name~" he looks up at the hanging sans who had passed out and smiles a bit. 

Error tosses hims back through his portal to his work and hesitates. He looks back at the sans and feels a bit guilty. Why though?

Error suddenly has the urge to just at least offer some after care. He isn't a heartless monster like Ink always portrays him as. He moves through the portal, careful not to touch anything and not get too close. He gently covers the sans and smiles a bit more. He's kinda cute- wait what was Error thinking?! He's the destroyer of worlds for crying out loud! He can't have a relationship like this!

Error shakes his head. This was a fuck buddy that's it. Friends? Nope. Friends with benefits? Hell no. 

Error shakes his head as if to clear it and turns around and rushes out. But before he closes the portal he looks back one last time, and sighs before muttering, "He's still a good fuck."

\-----------------------------------------

Trash I know. Heh. Dirty sinners I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
